Mejor tarde que nunca
by fuckingspecial
Summary: Sé que es estúpido pensar: si él no está contigo en San Valentín, el tipo simplemente no te quiere, pero la verdad no puedo evitarlo y la otra verdad, es que sencillamente no puedo enfadarme con Edward. Editado.
1. Chapter 1

_Personajes pertenecientes a Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia es mía ;)_

**_ Mejor tarde que nunca_**

Me deje caer en la cama totalmente cansada, triste, sola y patéticamente enamorada. Sé que es estúpido pensar: si él no está contigo en San Valentín, el tipo simplemente no te quiere, pero la verdad no puedo evitarlo y la otra verdad es que sencillamente no puedo enfadarme con Edward. Verán…

Tengo 26 años, Edward y yo llevamos 2 años casados, fuimos novios 3, nos conocimos hace 8 y estoy completamente enamorada de él. Nuestra historia de amor es bellísima pero claro, ese no es el caso ahora.

Edward y yo SIEMPRE celebramos el día del amor a lo grande, grandes fiestas, grandes cenas, grandes regalos, grandes… demostraciones de amor pero, este año fue diferente.

Hace 5 días Edward recibió una llamada urgente de Inglaterra, donde se encontraban sus padres, avisándoles que la tía que habían ido a visitar había fallecido , ella no era muy cercana a él pero de todas formas fue y aunque me pidió, no , más bien rogó ir con el, yo no pude porque cuidaría de mi sobrina Vanessa.

Eso ocurrió el 13 de febrero y hoy 18 aún no vuelve.

Me llama todos los días, mandó flores el día de San Valentín además de una hermosa tarjeta pero realmente me dolió que no estuviera conmigo.

Él se seguía disculpando por estar ahí, más bien por la diversión de conocer Inglaterra, que por guardar el luto de su tía y hace una hora, cuando llamó me moleste con él y discutimos esos 60 minutos, si, ambos éramos tercos y no daríamos nuestro brazo a torcer.

Traté de dormir un poco, por lo cansada que estaba a pesar de que fueran las 12 del día y hubiera un brillante sol afuera, yo no había pegado un ojo en la noche pensando en Edward pero esperaba poder hacerlo ahora, ni siquiera me preocupe por hacer algo de comer. De todas formas estaría sola.

Soñé que él venia, que se recostaba conmigo, me besaba y me hacía el amor como tantas otras veces, entre muchos "te amo".

Abrí mis ojos perezosamente y mire mi reloj de mano. Había dormido 6 horas. _Wow._

Me levante y me dirigí a la cocina porque moría de hambre. Me hice unos huevos con tocino y tostadas además de un jugo de naranja. Cuando terminé de lavar todo tocaron el timbre.

Me hice ilusiones, de verdad pensé que era Edward, pero no.

Un hombre vestido con un traje de un corazón gigante, con globos en una mano, y una caja de chocolates en la otra me sonreía fielmente, yo por supuesto ya sabía de que se trataba.

- ¿Isabella Swan?- pregunto aún sonriente.

- Sí- conteste amargada.

- Tengo una entrega para usted de Edward Cullen.

- Vale- suspiré.

El hombre me entrego los regalos y me hizo firmar que los había recibido antes de irse.

Amarre los globos a una silla y abrí la caja de chocolates. Sonreí cuando encontré la nota.

_"Sé que leerás esta nota de inmediato apenas llegue, te conozco y sé que si de estos chocolates se trata no esperaras. Te amo Bella, en tu corazón sabes que lo hago cariño, lamento no haber estado ahí para nuestro San Valentín, y sé que soy un completo idiota, no me gusta que discutamos y menos cuando se que tienes motivos para estar molesta. Créeme que sé que globos, chocolates y una nota cursi de este tonto enamorado no te serán suficientes para perdonarme, pero espero que el próximo regalo que te llegara lo sea._

_Te amo más que a mi propia vida Bella mía._

_Siempre tuyo._

_Edward. "_

Suspire.

¿Que había hecho yo para merecerlo?. Pero espera… ¿otro regalo?

Sonó el timbre.

Cuando abro la puerta la imagen más graciosa que he visto en mi vida está en frente de mí.

Edward Cullen.

Vestido de Cupido.

_Ja._

- Espero que esto sea suficiente porque casi me arrepiento cuando oí a alguien gritarme en la calle: _"¡muy buen trasero hombre, ¿tu pañal es push up?!"_

Estallé en una gran risotada aún choqueada por la imagen.

Había visto a Edward vestido de muchas maneras: marinero, escolar, policía, incluso vampiro pero esta definitivamente le ganaba a todas.

Su cabello bronce estaba despeinado como siempre, estaba descalzo y con el torso descubierto (lo cual era un hermoso regalo), es más, la única prenda que llevaba era el pañal, además de el arco y la flecha que llevaba en su mano izquierda ya que la derecha me ofrecía una rosa.

Sonriente la recibí mientras él me miraba expectante.

Justo en ese minuto se me ocurrió una genial idea.

Me hice a un lado para darle a entender que entrara a la casa, lo hizo frunciendo el ceño.

De paso miré de reojo su trasero _mmm… entiendo la broma_.

Dejé la rosa en el mesón de la cocina y luego fui a la sala sintiéndolo caminar atrás de mi.

- ¿No me dirás nada?- preguntó.

- Mmm… ¿Cómo estás?.

- Sobre el traje Bella- pude imaginar cómo rodeaba sus ojos.

- Aahh - fingí sorpresa- mmms te ves lindo.

- ¿Solo eso?

- Mmm… ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

- ¡Isabella!

Me voltee para reírme pero realmente me excitó lo que vi.

Edward había tirado el arco con rabia al piso y se estaba sacando el pañal hasta quedar desnudo frente a mí para luego acercarse y besarme con rabia.

Sus labios, oh por dios, como había extrañado sus labios, sus carnosos, cálidos y deliciosos labios que ahora se movían agresivos y pasionales contra los míos. Su lengua entró en mi boca sin pedir permiso, pero no me molestó en absoluto, es más, deje escapar un jadeo de placer. En ese instante me soltó y me miró directo a los ojos, de inmediato supe que mi juego se había acabado, justo cuando me perdí en sus orbes verdes.

- Ahora Bella ¿no me dirás nada?

- Es muy lindo todo lo que hiciste.

- ¿Y el traje?

- Te ves extremadamente sexy con el- hablaba como un zombi, pero no importaba porque estaba muy ocupada viendo como se movían sus labios.

- ¿Me extrañaste?

- Como si te hubieras ido por una eternidad.

- ¿Esto fue suficiente para ganarme tu perdón?

- Fue más que suficiente, no estaba enojada contigo- medio mentí.

- ¿Me perdonas haber sido tan estúpido?- su voz ahora era tierna, mi Edward.

- Claro que si cariño- dije acariciando su mejilla.

- ¿Me dejas llevarte a la cama y hacerte el amor?

- Creí que nunca lo pedirías.

Me sonrió y me besó cálidamente, no tan agresivo como antes, pero igual de excitado. Me elevó obligándome a tomar su cintura con mis piernas y caminó a la habitación. Sin dejarme, se sentó en nuestra cama y comenzó a acariciarme los pechos por encima de la blusa.

- No llevas sujetador- susurró con voz grave.

- No esperaba visitas.

- Mmmm…

Me sacó mi prenda para luego dejar mis labios y seguir el camino de mi cuello y clavícula hasta mis pechos donde mordió, chupó y besó mis pezones.

- Mmm princesas… como las extrañé – se dirigió a mis pechos.

Yo me reí y comencé a acariciar su polla con mis manos. Él gimió pero no abandonó su tarea.

- Recuéstate- le ordené, pero él no lo hizo- Hazlo Cullen me lo debes.

Eso pareció convencerlo ya que me hizo caso.

Gatee hasta él y me senté a horcadas en sus muslos, tome su pene entre mis manos y lo masturbe. Luego lo puse en mi boca.

- Mmmm…. Be-lla, mm... No te… no pares…. Por fa-vor… mmm…

- Shh… no pienso hacerlo amor, no tienes idea de cuánto extrañe al pequeño Eddie.

El gimió más fuerte, no le gustaba que le llamaran así, pero le encantaba que le pusiera ese nombre a su campeón.

- aunque… de pequeño no tiene nada.

- aaaahhh!

Si, le excitaba que elogiara su miembro.

- Bella… voy… voy a…

- ya ya amor solo hazlo bebe.

Y lo hizo, COMO LO HIZO!

Su semen llenó mi boca y luego de tragarlo me incorporé sobre él.

Edward estaba con los ojos fijos en mí.

- Tienes... –dijo apuntando la comisura de mis labios.

- Oh- una gota de su semen estaba ahora en mi dedo, sin dudarlo lo lamí- ¿Te dije que sigues igual de delicioso?

- Creo que no… déjame ver…

Me tomo la cintura y me acercó para besarlo.

Gimió al sentir su sabor en mi boca y yo lo hice al sentir que su miembro volvía a endurecerse.

- Te extrañe amor- dijo mordiendo mi labio- jamás volveré a irme tanto tiempo, no merece la pena.

- Te amo Edward, te amaré siempre.

- Yo también Bella.

Rodamos hasta que el quedó sobre mí, besó mi abdomen como si no hubiera mañana y la verdad no me importaría que este fuera el último día de mi vida si él seguía así.

Me quito los jeans junto con las bragas e instintivamente abrí las piernas.

- Alguien está ansiosa- se burló.

- Solo hazlo Edward… por favor, no se a quien engañas si estas tan necesitado como yo- dije mientras acariciaba su pene despacio.

- Bella- rió.

Separó mas mis piernas y se recostó sobre mi hasta colocar su miembro en mi entrada pero en un momento dudó.

- No tengo condón- maldijo.

- ¡Oh por dios!

Tomé su trasero en mis manos y lo empujé logrando que me penetrara de una vez por todas.

- ahh!- gimió. Nos quedamos así un momento, recordando el sentimiento de nuestros cuerpos unidos. Elevé mis caderas como señal de que comenzara a moverse y él, gracias a dios, entendió el mensaje.

Comenzó a moverse lento, disfrutándolo, ahora solo existía el sonido de muestras caderas chocando y nuestros jadeos.

- Mírame.- susurró. Yo tenía los ojos cerrados y no quería abrirlos- Hazlo bella- pidió acariciando mi rostro.

Cuando lo hice el estaba con sus orbes fijos en los míos, no recordaba lo hermoso que se veía con esas gotas de sudor en la frente.

Él estaba igual de embobado que yo, me miraba como un ciego al sol por primera vez.

- Te amo- dijimos al mismo tiempo, nos reímos y él comenzó a moverse más fuerte.

- Ahh… Edward… mas…

- Mmm… ¿Qué quieres amor? Dímelo

- Más… más rápido

- Mmm… tan estrecha…

Comenzamos a movernos desenfrenadamente y ya no pude seguir con los ojos abiertos por el placer que él me causaba. Sentí sus labios sobre los míos y nos besamos. Eso nos basto a ambos para explotar en un exquisito orgasmo.

Se quedó encima de mí mientras regulábamos nuestras respiraciones.

- Solo, dame, unos segundos- musitó con dificultad.

- No te preocupes, no me, no me molestas.

No replicó pero cinco segundos después se recostó perezosamente a mi lado y me abrazó por la cintura atrayéndome a su cuerpo.

Besó mi coronilla, mis mejillas y mis labios repetidamente.

- Lo lamento- susurró en mi oído antes de morder suavemente mi oreja.

- No hay nada que lamentar Edward- sonreí.

- Bella, no pude dejar de pensar en ti estos días y cuando discutimos, solo quería llegar y ver tu expresión- rió- Fui un tonto esta semana.

- Sí, pero eres mi tonto y te amo- dije volteándome y mirando sus ojos.

- Siempre seré tuyo amor, feliz día de san Valentín- me besó suavemente- mejor tarde que nunca.

- Exacto, mejor tarde que nunca.

* * *

_Editado y publicado ;) Gracias por leer! Nos vemos pronto._


	2. Chapter 2: Edward Pov

___Personajes pertenecientes a Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia es mía ;)_

_**Movie or Sex?**_

Luego de hacer el amor como conejos unas cuantas veces después, Bella quedo muerta sobre la cama, así que hice el mejor esfuerzo por no molestarla demasiado cuando la arrope y cobijé a mi lado. Mi niña dormía profundamente y con una sonrisa en su rostro, su cabello enmarañado pero a la vez suave cubría parte de su almohada y su mejilla, así que despeje su rostro de aquellos mechones rebeldes que me impedían apreciar con claridad la hermosura de mi mujer.

No sé con exactitud cuánto tiempo me quede mirándola, pero puedo decir que la noche, que comenzaba apenas cuando volví a casa, ya tenía bastante tiempo cubriendo la cuidad. Pero quien podía culparme, había estado separado casi una semana completa de esta mujer que ahora finalmente tenía entre mis brazos, la mujer de mi vida, mi esposa, mi Bella que tanto había extrañado, mi dulce niña que cada día me hacía más y más feliz.

Mi tiempo en Londres había estado bien, los días allí eran mucho más fríos que aquí en California, y las noches mucho más silenciosas, pero nada igualaba a una ruidosa en compañía de Bella. Había estado impaciente por regresar cuando apenas puse un pie en Inglaterra, pero antes, debía cumplir con la petición de mis padres, a quienes por cierto no veía en un buen tiempo, y quedarme a los funerales de mi tía Cesárea, porque sí, aún con la cantidad de bromas que se me ocurrían en honor a su particular nombre, la vieja tenía una impresionante cantidad de amigos y conocidos que la adoraban, así que se optó por programar distintos funerales, y por supuesto, yo tuve que ir a todos.

Bella se removió entre mis brazos abrió un segundo los ojos, me miró, le sonreí y ella volvió a cerrarlos. Amaba a esta mujer.

- ¿Por qué no te duermes?- musitó adormilada.

- Supongo que por el cambio de horario amor.

- Mmm…

Luego de eso no hubo más conversación, ella se volteó hasta darme la espalda y yo la abracé para tratar de dormir un poco.

Estaba teniendo un sueño muy bueno, Bella me despertaba con una mamada y luego me dejaba follarla a lo perrito, pero en el momento en que iba a eyacular, un olor a café recién preparado y las famosas tostadas de Bella me despertó.

Maldito estómago.

Me levanté, y frustrado tomé un par de bóxers y me los puse para seguir el aroma que me llevaba directo a la cocina, con una erección entre las piernas.

Allí estaba Bella, descalza, y vestida solamente con mi camiseta vieja que a veces usaba para dormir.

Sé que todo este asunto de lo excitante que es ver a tu chica con tu ropa es todo un cliché, pero eso no lo convierte en mentira. Ver a tu sexy chica, usando tus prendas es casi una metáfora, es la prueba fehaciente de que aquella mujer es tuya, de que le perteneces, ella y su cuerpo. Además las piernas largas y torneadas de Bella bajo esa camiseta no le hacías ningún bien a mi problema.

Mientras yo pensaba esto, ella seguía trabajando en las tostadas al mismo tiempo que tarareaba una canción de _A Great Big World_ que no recordaba su nombre. Me acerqué lentamente a ella con la intensión de sorprenderla pero al momento que iba a hacerlo, ella me descubrió.

Maldita intuición femenina.

- ¡Edward! Iba a llevarte el desayuno a la cama- me reprendió haciendo un adorable puchero que no pude resistirme a morder.

- Estaba teniendo un maravilloso sueño pero el delicioso aroma de tu comida me despertó- susurré sobre sus labios.

- ¿Así? ¿Y puedes contarme de qué iba ese sueño?

- Mmm… pienso que es mejor si te lo muestro preciosa- sugerí tomando sus caderas y acercando su cuerpo al mío, que por cierto aún estaba _muy despierto._

- Ajá,- rió- creo que puedo hacerme una idea. Pero yo pienso que es mejor si antes comes, y luego que muestras ese fabuloso sueño ¿qué dices?

- Eres malvada.

Ella sólo rió antes de voltear y servir el café y las tostadas en el mesón, mientras yo me sentaba en uno de las sillas al otro lado.

Comimos entre miradas coquetas y sonrisas, diablos, sí que extrañaba su comida.

- ¿Cómo estaban Carlisle y Esme?- preguntó cuando acabe de comer, ella aún no estaba lista.

- Carlisle tranquilo, pero mamá estaba un poco loca con todo el asunto de los funerales, quería que todo saliera perfecto y bueno… - tomé café- ya sabes cómo es.

- ¿Pero estaban no lo sé… tristes?- frunció el seño.

- Mhm- asentí- había mucha gente llorando… parecía que era muy querida.

- Eso es bueno- sonrió.

Yo la observe y sonreí también.

- Te extrañé.- ella sonrió aún más.

- Pude verlo, gracias por las flores y los chocolates y bueno… por Cupido.

- Fue solo una maldita idea que tuve y que no pude sacarla de mi cabeza hasta que lo hiciera,- me acerqué a su rostro- pero valió totalmente la pena.

- No veía la hora en que llegaras Edward.- se levantó hasta sentarse a horcadas sobre mí- No dormía pensando en lo que tu estarías pensando o lo que hacías y…

- Hey- la interrumpí- lo único en lo que pensaba eran en esos hermosos ojos tuyos Bella, en tus sonrojadas mejillas y en tu sexys, sexys piernas.

Ella se carcajeó y yo aproveché para comenzar a besar su cuello.

- ¿Por qué siempre que tratas de ser romántico sales con uno de tus comentarios pervertidos Edward?

- Mmm… cállate estoy ocupado.- ella siguió riendo.

- Bueno… así te amo.

Yo me detuve la miré a los ojos.

- Puedo ser romántico, ¿quieres que lo sea?

- No me molestaría pero no estoy muy segura que puedas.

- ¿Quieres apostar?- la desafié.

- ¡Claro! Yo digo que no puedes coger conmigo sin hacer algún comentario pervertido sobre mí.

- ¡Bien! ¿Y qué pasa si ganas?

- Bueno… Si yo gano… tendrás que ver _The Notebook_ conmigo.- concluyó.

Oh Dios cuánto había rogado ver esa película conmigo. Me hizo ver el tráiler y sólo pude concluir que se trataba de la típica historia sobre un amor entre un pobre y una rica. _Iugh._

- Y si yo gano… tu tendrás que…

- No digas sumisa o esclava sexual por que solo me darás más puntos para convencerte de que voy a ganar esta apuesta.

- Iba a decir que tendrás que tatuarte mi nombre en tu trasero.

Bella me golpeó el brazo mientras yo me echaba a reír.

- Jódete Edward, yo sólo aposte una mísera película.

- Bueno, bueno, si yo gano tú tendrás que hacer _la carretilla_ conmigo.

- ¿La qué?

- La carretilla Bella

- ¿Y qué diablos es eso?- preguntó confundida. _Oh diablos ¿se lo digo?... naah._

- Luego lo sabrás- ofrecí mi mano- ¿trato?

- No voy a sellar la apuesta si no me dices lo que es Edward.

- ¿Tan segura estás de que perderás Isabella?

Ella me miró insegura y desconfiada frunciendo su ceño, _mierda que sexy se ve curiosa; _pero finalmente tomó mi mano y la estrechó.

- Y… ¿cuándo hacemos el experimento?- pregunté.

- Ahora mismo.

Bella se levantó de mi regazo y caminó moviendo su trasero hasta la habitación, a medio camino se volteó.

- ¿Vienes?

Yo casi salté de la silla y caminé detrás de ella. Cuando cerré la puerta a mis espaldas Bella se quitó la camiseta y quedó completamente desnuda frente a mis ojos.

- Recuerda Edward, hoy todo es amor y romanticismo, cariño.

- Bella… Romántico es mi segundo nombre.

_Dios me ayude…_

* * *

_Aún estoy pensando en quien va a ganar, también en cuál de las dos situaciones será más divertida de escribir xD así que si quieren pueden decir quien les gustaría que gane ;) _

_Gracias de nuevo por leer!_


	3. Chapter 3: Bella Pov

_Personajes pertenecientes a Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia es mía ;)_

_**¿Perdí?**_

Edward se acercó a mí a paso lento y cuando estuvo al frente sin tocarme siquiera, tomó un mechón de mi cabello y lo pasó por detrás de mi oreja.

- Eres tan hermosa- susurró. Yo solo lo miré arqueando una ceja.

- Buen comienzo.

Él rió, tomó mi cabello en su mano para inclinar mi cabeza hacia atrás y besarme suavemente el mentón, para luego llegar a mi boca y hacerlo con más fuerza. Yo entreabrí mis labios y él deslizo su lengua dentro de mí casi por instinto; estuvimos besándonos unos cuantos minutos más y luego Edward comenzó a acariciar mis costados hasta llegar a mis pechos. Yo gemí mordiéndolo y él gruñó, _provócalo… _¡Cierto, la apuesta!

Seguí gimiendo suavemente mientras el masajeaba mis pezones y yo comenzaba a tocar su vientre hasta llegar a su entrepierna y acariciarla por encima del bóxer.

- Ah… Bella…- jadeó él.

- ¿Te gusta?- inquirí con voz suave en su oído.

- Sí nena… me gusta mucho…- iba a decir algo más, pero abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y me miró con incredulidad.- Ah ya lo pillo…

Y sin ninguna razón me tomó en un brazo por debajo de las nalgas y me lanzó a la cama.

- Eres perversa- sonrió.

Yo sólo me reí de su expresión y comencé a manosearme mientras él se sacaba la única prenda que traía puesta.

- Edward…- gemía como zorra. _Todo por la victoria.-_ te necesito… necesito de ti…

- Eres como una rosa en primavera Bella…

- Vamos Edward… no creo que vaya a aguantar mucho… estoy tan… húmeda- estaba segura de que moriría de vergüenza.

- Me gusta cuando callas porque estás como ausente…

- Ah… me voy a venir… Edward…

Él me miró absorto y luego abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo más pero la cerró de pronto y rápidamente metió la cabeza entre mis piernas y comenzó a chupar fuerte.

Yo grité tan fuerte que creo que la señora Anderson, mi vecina, prendió la luz de su habitación, pero no puedo estar segura, ya que estaba muy ocupada viendo cómo los mechones cobrizos de Edward se perdían entre mis piernas y de vez en cuando, sus ojos me miraban burlones.

Siguió en su tarea hasta que no pude retener más mi orgasmo y me vine en su boca. Él se incorporó y dejó un beso en mi vientre para ir subiendo cada vez más hasta llegar a mi boca.

- Te amo Bella- su sonrisa de puto me encabronaba mucho.

- Ya métemela, Edward.

Dios, ahora yo me convertí en él y eso no formaba parte de la apuesta.

Mi esposo se carcajeó y se posicionó entre mis piernas pero yo lo sorprendí cuando nos volteé y me puse sobre él. Dejé un beso en sus labios para después bajar a su miembro, tomarlo en mis manos y metérmelo a la boca.

- Jod…- gimió Edward, _casi _– jo… eres, ah… eres una _joya_ pequeña.

Yo solo le sonreí y seguí lamiendo su pene, lo hacía fuerte y cuando lo introducía en mi boca trataba de meterlo por completo, al parecer esto realmente lo afectaba, ya que cada vez que trataba de mirarlo, el evitaba mis ojos, miraba a cualquier otro sitio y mordía su labio hasta casi sangrar. _Wow._

- Mmm… sabes tan bien Edward… podría estar todo el día haciendo esto, amor…

- Ah… Bella…

- Sí cariño, soy yo, solo yo haciéndote sentir tan bien… Mmm, ¿lo hago bien?

- Bella lo haces de put… de maravilla, preciosa.

- Lo hago de puta madre, eso es lo que ibas a decir, ¿cierto?- le dije lamiendo.

- Ah… tu lo has dicho nena.- sonrió.

Yo puse los ojos en blanco, pero seguí chupado hasta que Edward estuvo muy cerca de llegar a su orgasmo, así que justo antes de que eyaculara me levanté y deje mi tarea a medias. Él me miró como si estuviera loca y suspiró frustrado pero antes de que fuera capaz de decir algo, yo me puse encima de él y me penetré de una sola estocada.

Ambos gemimos, incluso yo, aún en mi esfuerzo por ganar, deje salir unas cuantas palabrotas, pero Edward sólo gritó y se quedo muy quieto.

- Bella…

- Shh… - comencé a moverme en círculos, disfrutando la sensación de tenerlo dentro de mí.

- Ah, así bebe, me encanta.

- ¿Sí? ¿Te gusta?

- Lo amo, cariño, amo que sea contigo.- frunció el seño concentrado en no decir nada inapropiado.

- Oh Diablos Edward,- comencé a cabalgarlo más deprisa- ¿no lo disfrutas?

- Ya… ya te lo dije… me enc-…

- ¿Acaso no quieres follarme más rápido Edward, más fuerte?- lo provoqué.

- Ah, así… así es perfecto Bella, tú eres perfecta.

Edward me acarició el vientre mientras yo seguía moviéndome, no puedo negar que sus palabras como que ablandaron un poco mi corazón, lo que había estado siendo solo un estúpido juego sobre quién le ganaba quién, había resultado para mí lo equivocada que estuve en un principio.

Que Edward dijera lo que decía siempre cuando estábamos juntos, no significaba que me quisiera menos, el sólo es así, le gusta follar conmigo, pero no sólo eso, también hacer el amor conmigo.

Mientras yo reflexionaba acerca de todo esto, baje un poco la intensidad de las estocadas y Edward se pudo dar cuenta que sus palabras movieron algo dentro de mí. De pronto él se incorporó, sin dejar de llenarme y comenzó a acariciar mis mejillas.

- Nena… Te amo.

_Claro que lo hace estúpida._

- Yo te amo aún más- le sonreí.

Él me beso fuertemente los labios y yo le seguí. Comenzamos a movernos despacio al principio, pero luego Edward nos volteó y quedo encima de mí, mientras seguía diciendo que me amaba… solo que ahora no parecía forzado a hacerlo, lo estaba haciendo de corazón.

Juntos llegamos al clímax sin poder ni siquiera movernos, y así fue como perdí la apuesta.

- Fue… fue raro.- dijo Edward cuando aún estábamos en la cama- Es decir, no raro en el mal sentido de lo raro solo… no digo que lo raro sea malo, solo que generalmente es… raro… pero esto fue…

- Entiendo a lo que te refieres.

Nos quedamos mirando un rato sin decir nada, él me acariciaba gentilmente el brazo y yo hacía lo mismo con su pecho, pero tenía algo rodándome la cabeza que no me dejaba tranquila y obviamente él lo notó.

- ¿Qué ocurre Bella?- preguntó frunciendo el seño.

- Edward… creo que algo nos ocurre.

- ¿Qué… qué quieres decir?

- No sé realmente como explicarlo, pero…

- ¡No! espera Bella, dices que… que ya no sientes lo mismo por mi ¿es eso?

- ¡No Edward! no tiene que ver con mis sentimientos por ti… solo creo que estamos… en una crisis.

- Diablos Bella… no puedo entender nada de lo que me estás diciendo, por favor no te des más vueltas y dime que es lo que te esta atormentando.

- Lo que pasa es que… mientras estábamos haciendo el amor yo… yo me quede en blanco un segundo.

- Si lo note- me interrumpió.

- Me quede pensando que yo había desconfiado de ti,- el abrió mucho los ojos- o sea, no de lo que sientes por mi-lo tranquilicé- porque sé que me amas de la misma forma en la que yo te amo a ti, pero antes de toda esta tontería de la apuesta pensé que tu solo querías estar conmigo para… bueno…

- ¡¿Para follar?! ¿Estás loca?- él se levantó de la cama furioso y me miró como si tuviera un tercer ojo en la frente- ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mi Bella… acaso no me case contigo, no prometí amarte toda mi vida?

- Sí lo hiciste…- no me di cuenta de que había comenzado a llorar.

- Lo hice amor y voy a cumplir esa promesa, no porque me sienta obligado a hacerlo, sino porque no podría vivir un segundo sin ti.

- Ya lo hiciste Edward, parecías muy cómodo estando alejado de mi esos días en Inglaterra.

- Mierda, Bella, ya te dije que lo sentía.

- Si lo sé es que, en realidad no sé lo que está ocurriendo conmigo, Edward… Estoy actuando de forma muy insegura y yo no soy así y no sé porque lo estoy haciendo… ¡Diablos estoy siendo tan estúpida!

Edward volvió a sentarse conmigo a la cama y tomó mi rostro empapado de lágrimas entre sus manos.

- No no no amor lo siento, te entiendo… entiendo que esto es mi culpa y que yo fui el estúpido… tú no has hecho nada malo… solo me costó un segundo comprender lo que estás diciendo pero, Bella yo… yo no voy a alejarme de ti nunca más, yo te amo y si algo me alejara de ti, solo va a ser porque tu lo quieras nena.

- Yo jamás en la vida te voy a querer lejos.

- No sabes lo alegre que me pone escucharte decir eso

Edward terminó de secarme las lágrimas y me dio un dulce beso antes de abrazarme con fuerza dándome nuevos respiros de aire fresco. _Estamos bien_.

- Tenía tanto miedo de que algo realmente nos estaba alejando.- le susurré.

- ¿Es por eso que te dolía tanto que maldijera mientras estábamos… en eso?

- No es que me moleste, en realidad me gusta que aún me desees de esa forma.

- Jamás voy a tener suficiente contigo Bella.- me tranquilizó.

- Es solo que, no lo sé… en ese momento solo llegó.

- Lo siento.

- No lo hagas, soy yo Edward quizás... quizás algo anda mal conmigo.

- No pienses eso Bella, juro que no voy a hacerte sentir de esa forma de nuevo.

- Gracias.

- Ahora no se si realmente debería cobrar mi premio de la apuesta.

_Oh claro, la carretilla._

- ¿Por qué dudas? ¿Tiene algo que ver con esto?

- Sí más o menos.- Edward actuaba avergonzado.

- Por lo menos dime lo que es.

- De hecho no creo que sea una buena idea decírtelo ahora, tú… tú sigues muy sensible y yo no quiero incomodarte de nuevo.

- ¡Vamos Edward!, si quiero salir de esto no tienes que tratarme como si fuera a quebrarme en cualquier minuto, solo dilo.

- ¿Enserio nunca oíste hablar de la carretilla… la eh… la posición sexual?

Me quede pensando.

- ¿Es una… una posición famosa?

- Si fuera tan famosa la conocerías, amor- le golpeé el brazo- ¡auch!

- Gracioso.

- Pero si lo fue.- reclamó.

- Cállate.

- No.

- Edward.

- Bueno, bueno solo quería hacerlo contigo de una forma en la que no lo hubiéramos hecho antes.

- ¿Tú lo has hecho?

- Bella la última vez que te comente algo sobre el sexo que tuve antes de ti lloraste y casi terminas conmigo.

- ¡Lo hiciste en una Iglesia Edward! eso era algo que no sabía si estaba dispuesta a perdonar.

- A ver, primero: no lo hice, me la chuparon en una Iglesia y segundo: no tenías nada que perdonarme, porque aún no estaba contigo, ni siquiera nos conocíamos.

- ¿Pero Dios podría perdonarte?-ambos nos reímos hasta las carcajadas.

- Me alegra que recuperaste tu humor.- yo le sonreí pero luego lo apunte con el dedo.

- ¡Hey! pero tú no te quedas atrás eh. Casi golpeas a ese ex novio cuando te conté que había tenido sexo anal con él.

- ¡Ni siquiera lo habías hecho conmigo!

- ¡Pero fue porque no me gusto!

- Sí… recuerdo con mucho cariño la vez que te convencí para tratarlo conmigo y lo adoraste.

- Bueno tampoco lo adoré…

Él se me echó encima y comenzó a besarme el cuello mientras yo reía.

- Sí lo he hecho pero no importa ¿vale?- podía sentir como se avergonzaba de decírmelo a la cara. B_ueno ¿qué importa? no es que fuera la gran cosa._

- Está bien.

Él me miró a los ojos como pidiéndome perdón, así que yo solo lo bese rápidamente en los labios y le sonreí, el también hizo una especie de mueca pero lo dejo estar.

- Y bueno, solo era eso. ¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo conmigo? solo voy a ducharme y podríamos ir al centro a comprar algún vestido si quieres, yo aprovecharé de traer unas camisas y camisetas para mí. Y en la noche podríamos…

- ¿Edward que no íbamos a… bueno tratar el tema de tu premio?

- Pero ya te dije lo que era.

- Pero no lo mostraste, aun no sé cómo debería poner mis piernas o nada.

- Tu vas a, digo, ¿quieres hacerlo?- yo asentí- ¿ahora?- volví a asentir- ¿estás segura?

- ¡Sí Edward, enséñame cómo!

- Mm Bella quizás antes debería… no lo sé… mostrarte una foto y luego me dices si quieres hacerlo.

- Sí eso es lo que quieres…

Después de googlear el kamasutra en su ordenador, me mostró una foto que según él, ejemplificaba bastante el asunto y _Oh por Dios…_ Yo no sería capaz de hacer eso más de tres segundos.

- Yo te sostendría.- dijo leyendo mi mente.

- ¿Y qué si me suelto, y me golpeo?

- No dejaría que eso pase Bella, la silla estaría fija y tú solo tendrías que sostener un poco de tu peso.

_Claro como él no tiene que hacer nada._

- ¿Asusta eh?- me molestó.

_Al diablo._

- Lo haré.

Él me miró como si, ahora sí, estuviera loca.

* * *

_Hasta aquí el capítulo XD sí sé que lo dejé en lo mejor pero bueno... tendrán que esperar para saber ;) Lo subí un poco tarde porque estoy en último año y bueno, me quita mucho tiempo... pero estoy haciendolo lo mejor que puedo así que paciencia :) Muchas gracias por sus comentarios (y votos por Edward xD), alertas y favoritos! me alegro mucho de que les esté gustando la historia. Ahora si no digo más y que tengan una linda vida *-*_

_Gracias de nuevo por leer!_


End file.
